


She’s Rather Charming, You However...

by belivaird_st



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Claire doesn’t know what to make of Fleabag’s relationship with Belinda.
Relationships: Belinda/Fleabag (Fleabag)
Kudos: 19





	She’s Rather Charming, You However...

“You’ll sleep with pretty much anybody, won’t you?” Claire demands, shaking her head at the sight of Fleabag and Belinda, who are quietly sitting one side of a red vinyl booth just inches apart from each other. 

Fleabag makes a face, while Belinda stares up, good naturally.

“We um, are just having coffee, Claire.”

“Right, okay,” she says with full sarcasm. She then looks over to Belinda, apologetic. “I’m still very sorry about that horrific statue we awarded you...”

“I’m not. I think it’s the best thing I was ever handed, actually,” Belinda smirks, playing around with her earring. She glances towards Fleabag, who looks into the rim of her drink, smiling wide. Claire sees how bashful her sister looks. She finds it rather repulsing. 

“You really are a wicked person,” she announces.

“No, I’m not,” Fleabag mutters under her breath.

“Yes, you are,” Claire argues.

“I’m not, I’m not,” Fleabag coughs awkwardly, feeling Belinda’s hand now squeeze her arm on the table.


End file.
